With rapid development of communications technologies, wideband code division multiple access (referred to as WCDMA), as one of mainstream technologies of third generation mobile communications systems, has been widely studied and applied on a global scale. At present, the WCDMA has multiple releases such as Release 99, and Release 4 to Release 11.
In the third generation partnership project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, referred to as 3GPP) WCDMA R7 version, a feature of enhanced cell forward access channel state in frequency division duplex (Enhanced CELL_FACH state in FDD) is introduced, which is aimed at solving how to reduce a downlink signaling delay and overcome a limitation of a common transmission channel of Release 99. A high speed downlink shared control channel (referred to as HS-DSCH) in a cell forward access channel (CELL_FACH), cell paging channel (CELL_PCH), cell URAN (universal mobile telecommunication system radio network (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Terrestrial Radio Access Network)) registration area (CELL_URA) state is used, so that a shorter signaling delay and a higher downlink transmission rate are achieved.
In the 3GPP WCDMA Release R8 version, a CELL-FACH state is further enhanced by introducing a feature of Enhanced CELL_FACH state in FDD to implement transmission by using an enhanced uplink dedicated channel (referred to as E-DCH) in place of a physical random access channel (referred to as PRACH) of Release 99, so as to further optimize uplink signaling and a data delay.
In a current UMTS network, especially in a developed communications market, market penetration of smart phones becomes increasingly higher, the processing amount of network data increases rapidly, and currently the influence of smart phones on a network has already become an attention focus in the industry. Reducing a delay and improving transmission efficiency are a problem to be solved urgently. Therefore, the industry hopes to further enhance a CELL-FACH state, so as to enable a user equipment (referred to as UE) to reside in a CELL-FACH state for a long time to bear a relevant service.
A transmission time interval (referred to as TTI) alignment technology between a CELL_FACH user equipment and a cell dedicated channel (CELL_DCH) user equipment is a technical solution to enhancing CELL-FACH. The technology is first proposed in Synchronized E-DCH of the UMTS R8 version, and its main idea is to align data blocks in uplink subframes of a CELL_FACH user and a CELL_DCH user for transmission, which can reduce interference of the CELL_DCH user on the CELL_FACH user, thereby improving a cell throughput.
With a current TTI alignment solution, compatibility between user equipments of Release 8, Release 9, and Release 10 and a user equipment of Release 11 cannot be achieved. To achieve TTI alignment, a system needs to redefine a new resource configuration for the user equipment of Release 11. As a result, common resources of an existing common E-DCH are separately used, which greatly reduces a utilization ratio of the common resources.